<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your Eyes by nouveaurenaissance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677957">In Your Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouveaurenaissance/pseuds/nouveaurenaissance'>nouveaurenaissance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Crack, I'm so sorry, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouveaurenaissance/pseuds/nouveaurenaissance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a 15x20 fix-it fic i guess?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>believe it or not i was sober when writing this. i haven't watched the show in years but i'm pissed so here you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean crashed onto the ground which didn't exist. He looked around and saw nothing.</p><p> "Pretty empty," Dean said describing the empty. </p><p>Dean stood up and grabbed the boombox he brought with him. He popped in a mixtape that was hastily labelled "Saving Your Boyfriend From Super Mega Hell". He turned up the volume. The music blasted through the old speakers and "In Your Eyes" played. Dean raised the boombox above his head. </p><p>"CAS!" he called. He started walking nowhere.  </p><p>"Dean?" a voice said behind him. Dean turned around so fast he could've gotten whiplash. There he was. Cas a small blip in the nothing. </p><p>"Cas!" Dean exclaimed and ran to Cas keeping the boombox above his head as he ran. Cas started running to him. As Cas got nearer Dean saw Cas had tears in his eyes. They stopped right in front of each other.</p><p>"Dean," said Cas.</p><p>"Cas," said Dean.</p><p>They starred into each others eyes for eons but also not at all. </p><p>"What the fuck?" the empty said appearing out of thin air. Dean and Cas turn their heads to look at the empty. "How'd this little shit get in here?"</p><p>"I'm here for Cas," Dean said, still holding the goddamn boombox above his head. "And we're leaving." Cas looks to Dean and smiles. He's got some more tears in his blue eyes. Even in all this emptiness you couldn't wash away the blue of Castiel's eyes. </p><p>"And what makes you think imma let that happen? I own Castiel's ass and I want him to suffer," the empty said crossing its arms that it didn't have. </p><p>"Because if you don't let us leave, me and Cas will never shut up about how much we love each other and bug you for the rest of eternity," Dean states. Cas gasps. </p><p>"You love me, Dean?" Cas breathes. ("In Your Eyes" fades out and the second song on the mixtape "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" comes in). Dean FINALLY lets down the boombox at his side.</p><p>"Of course, Cas," Dean says taking Cas' face in his hands. "You're my Huckleberry." Dean leans in and they kiss. Cas' hand comes up to cover Dean's. They are interrupted by the empty gagging. </p><p>"Gah I need bleach for my eyes that was so gross!" the empty yells. "I'm real homophobic (like the writers) so i'll let you guys go if I never have to see that again." Dean and Cas smile and put their foreheads together. The empty snaps and Dean and Cas appear at the bunker in front of Sam who was nursing a nice cup of tea wearing some reading glasses and what looks like a dead possum on his head (it's actually a party city wig). Neither Dean or Cas notice Sam's get-up. Sam spills his hot tea on himself and lets out a large yelp.</p><p>"Dean? CAS?" Sam exclaims. Sam is lowkey sweating hoping they won't comment on his appearance. </p><p>"Hello, Sam," Cas says keeping his head on Dean's. </p><p>"So are you guys together now?" Sam asks giddily. </p><p>"Yep," Dean says pulling away from Cas and looks at Sam and jumps. Cas squints at Sam with his head at an angle. </p><p>"Sam, go call your girlfriend and stop playing dress-up," Dean says. Sam looks down, ashamed. Sam apologizes and then goes to his room to call Eileen. </p><p>"So what now?" Cas asks Dean. The boombox is still at Dean's feet. The song changes to "Can't Help Falling in Love". Dean smiles and leads Cas to the dance floor. They dance the night away.</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>